


LB's Forbidden Love (Chapter 1)

by AlphaPorn



Series: True Stories [1]
Category: Step-Sibling Incest - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPorn/pseuds/AlphaPorn
Summary: This is the first chapter of this story, please enjoy guys! Since this is a true story, names are changed protect the people in this series (True Stories).





	LB's Forbidden Love (Chapter 1)

It was a cool, dry evening one day in October. Luca and Becca were both in their own respected room chilling, boredly watching TV alone. Luca had a young brother Stevie but he was normal outside with his own friends. Becca and Luca both enjoyed the air-conditioned 4 room house they live in. Luca living in his room longer than Becca did. The reason for this was that she was just adopted from foster care by her step-mother, which who was dating his father at the moment. Something he honestly didn’t mind at all since it he never had a older step sister. But their relationship would never be normal...well at least to society’s standards. It was only a couple weeks ago when this new relationship started, something Luca would never forget for the rest of his life. 

As the day came to an end, his Father, Grandmother, Brother and himself we’re getting ready for dinner that current day. Luca knew that a his father girlfriend adopted a teen girl from foster care but he didn’t know what she looked like at all. But for the time being, he wanted to act mature as much as his his 11yrs self could muster up. 

Luca's father handed him 2 pizza boxes with a smile on his face. “Luca can you please set the the food down on the table please?” His said in a warm tone to his oldest son. “Sure thing dad.” Luca saying as he set the food down on the table. His grandmother and brother sat at the table already waiting for 2 other people to arrive at the house.

Then suddenly, the front door opened and 2 woman walked into the living room. It was Carrie, Luca's father's girlfriend and her step-daughter; Becca. Luca looked at the 2 women but mostly at Becca. Her curves, hair, eyes and her breasts; it was beautiful. The fact that Becca at the time was wearing a button up shirt with her cleavage showing, didn't help his hormones at all. 

“Everyone, this is Becca.” Carrie said out loud to everyone in the dining/living room. The family went over to Carrie and Becca to welcome them. But Luca kept looking at Becca's cleavage. Hoping the others didn't notice, he would continue looking. Daydreaming of his new step-sibling nude in his bed. After a talkative dinner, Luca's younger brother ran to his friends house to sleep over for the weekend. Becca walked to her new room and started to unpack all her belongings. She closed her door and turned on the radio to help herself unpack fast. Luca went into his own room and laid down on his bed. The thoughts of Becca on top on his crotch, grinding him with lingerie on.


End file.
